Mi querido Syaoran Mi querida Sakura
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: estoy cabiando mis fic para ver si los leen.. jeje .. este fue mi primer fic q hize hace muucho tiempo.. el año pasado.. es sobre un reencuentro entre Sakura y Syaoran.. q me animo mucho en momentos tristes..


Notas Iniciales: Hola!!!! Soy nueva aqui y espero que le gusten mis fics.. Con mucho cariño los hago.. Bueno esta cosa no me pertenece si no es de Clamp... no me demanden.. no tengo ni un centavo.. Con mucho Cariño: Helen Sakura Li (email: elena_64@hotmail.com)  
  
PD: -....- lo que dice alguien.. "...." lo que piensa alguien (...) pensamientos, explicaciones mias..  
  
  
  
....................  
  
La feria...un sueño.. recuerdos de Syaoran  
  
Después de despedirse, Sakura quedó triste, solo se animaba con las llamadas, con las dulces cartas de él, con su dulce voz...  
  
Había pasado tiempo ya, Sakura seguía hermosa como siempre, Tomoyo seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y seguí con su peculiar obseción con ella ^_^ Había veces que ella solo pensaba en él. Yukito de vez en cuando la veía y la animaba, Yue la cuidaba como a un tesoro, para el, ella era su tesoro, y le decía que volvería, el sabía que si.  
  
-Sakura, mañana es la feria- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, es cierto- agregó Sakura emocionada.  
  
-Mañana es la feria ¿van a ir? apareció Rika de la nada.  
  
-Claro, ¿quieres ir Sakura?. dijo tomoyo.  
  
-¡Sabes que me encantan los ositos!-  
  
-Sí, lo sé ^_^-  
  
-Yo no podré ir- agregó Rika con una cara desanimada. -Iré con Naoko a estudiar, estoy un poco confundida en Matemáticas- Rika se despidió iba a llegar tarde a su casa..  
  
-Bueno Sakura ¿vamos a ir?-  
  
-Claro, mañana a las siete ¿Esta bien?-  
  
-Si, claro- respondió Tomoyo muy emocionada, pensaba filmar a Sakura (como siempre)..  
  
-¡Sakura!- gritó Tomoyo agitando los brazos.. -Tomoyo...-...... -Sakura te veo muy emocionada...-  
  
-¡Sí!, lo estoy- Pasearon por todo el lugar, algunas cosas le recordaban a Syaoran, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir sonriente, y a no dejar llevarse, aunque sea solo por ese día, por ese sentrimiento, sentimiento de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo de esperanza, esperanza de que algún día estuvieran juntos otra vez.. Ya era tarde debían regresar. Podrían preocuparse por ellas.  
  
-Adiós Tomoyo la pasé muy bien- -Me alegro Sakura-  
  
-¡Hasta luego!- Tomoyo la despide con su sonrisa de siempre, ocultando su preocupación por Sakura, en estos dias estaba mas triste de lo acostumbrado.  
  
-¡Ya llegué!-  
  
-Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue en el festival?-  
  
-Muy bien gracias, Hola hermano..-  
  
-Como estas.. mounstruo..-  
  
-¡Uyyy! cuantas veces te voy a decir que no soy un mounstruo!?- Sakura no le mostró más interés al comentario, Touya estaba acostumbrado a que lo amenazara con un puño o lo pisara, pero no dijo más nada, solo se quedó tranquila, lo cual lo preocupó (como siempre ^_^).. Sakura subio a su cuarto, rápidamente. Cuando llegó se tiró en a cama, boca abajo, cansada. Solo dijo -Creo que voy a dormir- Kero con una voz suave dijo -Sakura-... Sakura se quedó dormida. En su sueño vió a Li, ella y el estaban juntos, era un recuerdo, el recuerdo del parque. Ese recuerdo tan especial y lleno de alegría o tristeza, ese día ella estaba triste, pero él la abrazó y la acompañó mientras lloraba. El había sido muy especial con ella, por eso lo amaba tanto.  
  
Al despertar tenía una lágrima en su rostro, cuando se dió cuenta la limpio suavemente, kero despertó -¡Buenos días Sakura!- -¡Buenos Días Kero!- Sakura pronunció estas palabras con poco animo, kero lo notó.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- -¿Um? no nada- Sakura estaba muy pensativa, cuando vió el reloj eran las 8:00 am. Sakura se alistó, desayunó, pensando y pensando  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-  
  
-¿Um? ¿Que? nada..-  
  
-¿Que le pasa al mounstruo?- Sakura solo siguió pensando, no le tomó interés al comentario. Touya miró con cara de preocupación a su hermana, pero no dijo nada, solo quedó un silencio en el aire... Ring, Ring -¿Hola?-  
  
-¡Hola Sakura!-  
  
-¿Aló? ¿Quien es?- Era una niña, una vpoz conocida para Sakura -¡Soy yo! ¡Meiling!-  
  
-¡Meiling! Que sorpresa, tienes la voz un poco cambiada- -Ah, bueno...-  
  
-¿Que pasa?- -Pues voy a ir para allá- -¡¿Queeee?!- -Si Sakura voy a visitarte-  
  
-Y.... Syaoran...- -Pues.. el no puede ir, pero ¿quieres hablar con el?-  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- -Esperame-  
  
-Hola- Syaoran siempre con la emoción de siempre y su timidez. -¡Syaoran!.. No me has escrito-  
  
-Es que.... me han tenido ocupado- -Ah, espero ansiosa una carta tuya. Dime algo..- -¿Si?-  
  
-¿Porque no vienes?- -Es que...- no puedo..- -Ah.. ¿Te ha ido bien?..-  
  
-¿Que? ¿A mi? Si.. muy bien... y a ti?..- -Tambien...- los dos no mentían muy bien...  
  
-Bueno, Adios Syaoran, escribeme-  
  
-Te escribiré pronto, Sakura, Adios-  
  
Sakura estaba feliz de haber escuchado la voz de Syaoran, esperar tanto tiempo no era fácil (ella estaba en tercero de secundaria, 9° grado) pero escuchar su voz, recivir una crata de él....  
  
Ella en su cama apretaba su dulce osito el recuerdo mas lindo que Syaoran le había regalado, ella se sentía un poco más feliz cuando abrazaba fuertemente su osito y le contaba sus penas. Pero ella no siempre estaba deprimida. Aveces se alegraba con los paseos de Tomoyo, las fiestas, las navidades, pero si Syaoran las navidades le parecían tristes algunas veces... solo tristes.. Pero había otras cosas por las que estar feliz, y ella trataba de divertirse lo más que podía...  
  
¿Pero que sentía Syaoran? Qué sentia su amado Syaoran. El pensando en ella cada vez que estaba solo, los recuerdos de su hermosos cabello, y su linda cara, esoe ojos verdes, ella para él, era la más hermosa de todas, podrían haber muchas más, podrían haber más bellas, pero el solo queria a una, solo a una, y esa era Sakura "Mi querida Sakura" pensaba...  
  
"Mi querido Syaoran" pensaba ella, talvez suena extraño, pero los dos pensaban lo mismo,, una magia, una magia que los unía. Sakura salía de la escuela como de costumbre, era lunes, había recivido una carta.  
  
"Mi querida Sakura" Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi, yo estoy mal, quisiera poder verte de nuevo y volver a Tomoeda... no se si tu quieres lo mismo. Talvez ya no me quieras.. si es asi por favor dimelo....  
  
Syaoran PD: Mandale saludos a Tomoyo... Meiling también te manda saludos..  
  
Sakura estaba más feliz de lo acostumbrado, Tomoyo por supuesto que se habia dado cuenta  
  
-Sakura te noto muy feliz-  
  
-Es que he recivido una carta de Syaoran-  
  
-Oh! ya veo ¿piensas responderle?-  
  
-Claro, Meiling y el te mandad saludos-  
  
-Diles que pronto les escribiré-  
  
-Adios Tomoyo-  
  
-Adios Sakura-  
  
Sakura no podía esperar mas, ya quería empezar esa carta.  
  
"Mi querido Syaoran"  
  
Sabes que te sigo queriendo igual, y sigo esperandote, esperando tu regreso Syaoran.. que vuelvas a mi. La respuesta es si, si quiero que vuelvas... te quiere:  
  
Sakura  
  
PD: Dice Tomoyo que te escribira pronto, Saludos a Mei! Te quiero..  
  
Sakura estaba cansada de nuevo, fue a comer con mucho entusiasmo. Esa carta la había puesto de muy buen humor, todos en su casa lo notaron. Subió y como estaba muy cansada ya cayó rendida... Sus sueños, el único lugar donde podía estar con el, donde podia estar feliz, pero esa felicidad no duraba, se desvanecia cuando llegaba el amanecer, cuando tenia que despertar y volver a la realidad. ¡Esa triste realidad! tan triste y frustante, ella que era sin Syaoran, solo en sueños podía esar con él todas las noches la hacia feliz, pero tambíen la llenaba de tristeza porque sabia que no era verdad, no era real ese sueño, ¿Llegaria a serlo alguna vez? Que triste estaba esa mañana había soñado con ese beso, bso que talvez nunca podría suceder. Solo pensar en sus labios, la havia extrañarlo, sentía un gran vacio, un gran vacio al extrañarlo asi. Pero ella contaba con su amiga, su querida amiga Tomoyo, si no fuera por ella, se hubiera sentido más sola, sin ganas de seguir, también estaba Touya... Quien la molestaba de vz en cuando pero ella sabía que el la queria.. aunque aveces no lo demostrase. Yukito.. yukito para ella habia sido alguien muy especial, el cariño que ella sentia por el era inmenso, por eso ella no estaba sola, solo sin su amor... Syaoran.  
  
¿Eres... tu? ... Mi querida Sakura... Mi querido Syaoran...  
  
¿Pero Syaoran? si el era serio y reservado ahora sin su amada que sería... el no tenía muchos amigos, solo a sus hermanas que siempre cuidaban de el, y una que otra compañia del colegio, Meiling siempre estaba ahi para el, ella lo entendia y siempre lo animaba, siempre trataba de sacarle un poco de lo que sentía a Syaoran para que no se sintiera asi.. ¿pero como se sentía?... Triste, claro, extrañando lo ojos verdes de Sakura.. si... el la extrañaba mucho... -¡Buenos días!- -¡Buenos días profesor Terada!- -Hoy ha llegado una nueva alumna a la escuela, ya ha estado aqui antes, para quienes no la conocen ella es Meiling Li- -¡Meiling!- Sakura se emociono mucho al ver a su vieja amiga.. ella fue a sentar.. Ya en la salida Sakura quiso ir con Mei a casa... En el cuarto de Sakura estaban las dos, ahi sin palabras... -¿Meiling?- -¿Si Sakura?- -Queria saber si.. Syaoran por lo menos..- -Sakura el te quiere, te sigue queriendo, sabes que el no cuenta facilmente a nadie sus sentimientos, pero yo lo se, se nota en su mirada, y de vez en cuando le puedo sacar algo- -Gracias Meiling- dice Sakura abrazandola fuertemente, entonces se aleja un poco de ella, con mirad baja, se ven en sus ojos unas lágrimas... Mei solo supo abrazarla y decirle... -El te ama Sakura.. el te ama...- Mei ya se había ido y Sakura estaba dormida. Ya era otro día, v tenía que levantarse.. En el colegio la tres estaban muy apegadas, Mei le conto un pco sobre las cosas que habían pasado...  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas, Meiling tenia que volver.... En el aeropuerto despedian a Meiling. En la salida Sakura vió a alguien... sostenía un osito de peluche con alas en su mano.. le parecía conocido.. El volteo su cara y sonrió.. A ella le parecio la mas tierna y dulce sonrisa que jamás haya visto... Sakura corrió a donde estaba el... - ¿Eres.... tú? - - Soy yo - Sus rostros se iluminaron ... solo se acercaron y se dieron un beso.. un beso lleno de lágrimas de felicidad, no podía creerlo, era Syaoran, su querido Syaoran... su primer beso ¡El mejor beso jámas visto! sentian que estaban solos.. solo Sakura & Syaoran por siempre... Así fue, se abrazaron, asi fue como termino, dicho mejor, comenzo la mas tierna historia de amor jamas vista... -Sakura- tomoyo interrumpió- ^_^ Meiling dejó esta nota para ti. "Mi querida amiga Ahi esta la sorpresa ¿Sorprendida? Espero que sean muy felices.. Tu amiga Meiling..."  
  
Sakura miró a su amado y el la miró a ella: -Mi querida Sakura- -M querido Syaoran- ....  
  
"Fin" 


End file.
